Almost Touching
by 0liWt-kxc
Summary: Oneshot Caroline at the bar in the infamous Mystic Grill, and guess who happened to walk through the door?


I couldn't sleep and this just popped into my head so decided to write it down and share with you all. Wrote this at 4 in the morning, so not exactly in my right mind.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense. Enjoy.

* * *

It has been a month since Tyler has left Mystic Falls with Hayley. They went back to the Appalachian mountains where their pack is resided. Caroline broke up with Tyler weeks after the death of the sacrificial hybrid Chris, due to the indifferences and non-stop arguments they had over his hybrid and werewolf friends.

How ever hard Caroline tried to support him and his heroic quest to free all 'enslaved' bodies, it didn't seem to be enough for Tyler. He pointed out more than once that she didn't understand him, that she will never understand him the way Hayley does. So even though he had previously sworn that it was nothing more than friendship, that bond was so strong that it ended up tearing their relationship apart.

Caroline was angry at first to say the least, then came bitterness and finally reality of it all hit her. It wasn't meant to be. No matter how much they loved each other, it was such a young hopeful love it never would've lasted. She knew deep down all along. Although they played an important role in the adjustment of each other's transition from human to supernatural being, she was so desperately wanting to grab hold of her past that she ignored the fact that they have outgrown each other in the process.

Understanding it was the best decision for both of them didn't make it easier to move on, especially in a small community such as this, Caroline was seen as the poor girl who got left behind. Not that she cared what people think, but she was tired of all the sympathy the town was throwing on her.

Tonight she just wanted to drink herself silly and forget it all. The best and only place to do it was at Mystic Grill. Unfortunately, after the hundredth shot of unknown alcohol was consumed her night of peaceful self-pitying was disturbed.

"Good evening, love." the distinctive deep accented voice came from behind where she was sat at the bar, alone. "Mind if I join?"

"Go away, Klaus" she slurred, "I'm in no mood to play your little mind games."

Klaus leaned forward on the counter, his forearm brushing against hers. She felt pulses of electric waves shooting up her arm to the core, setting hairs on ends and sending shiver down her spine. She shifted away, downing the shot glass in her hand letting the sting of alcohol at the back of her throat calm the overactive nerves.

"Come on, love. It's no fun drinking alone." klaus chuckled, noticing the affect he had on her.

"Can't you go make someone else's life miserable?" She snapped, turning her head abruptly towards him, taken aback by the close proximity of his face.

Klaus' signature smirk was in place and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he took in the drunken form of the baby vampire. She was so beautiful with the slightly redden cheeks, the drowsy eyes and the parted lips. His stare intensified, filled with desire as she sub-consciously licked her lips. The thick sexual tension hung in the air, neither one willing to tear away their eyes. They slowly inched towards each other closing the space, Caroline turned in her seat accidently knocked over the shot glass. As if waking up from a trance she scoffed and shoved his shoulder trying to gain some distance between them.

Klaus cleared his throat, retreating to a more respectful distance. "You know, with Tyler gone," his tone turned serious, "There's nothing for you to hide your feelings behind anymore."

"I don't know what you are getting at," Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "but it's not going to work."

"Deny it all you want sweetheart," the playfulness was back, "We both know you can only pretend for so long."

"Ugh, I'm leaving." She pushed passed him, headed out towards the door but somehow managed to trip on the stairs. Maybe there was a limit to how much toxin vampires can take after all.

Klaus was there to catch her, his left arm encircled her waist. "Careful, love. No need to rush."

The feel of his arm sending a strange sensation through her body, the all too familiar warmth pooling between her legs startled her. It made her mouth dry, her palms sweat and her heart raced. Oh no, not good. Caroline thought to herself as she struggled out of Klaus' grip and speeded out meeting the much needed cool breeze of air.

Foot steps followed closely behind, "Caroline!" He called, in that seductive husky tone.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She grunted through her teeth.

Klaus grabbed Caroline elbow, forcing her to spun around. His hands gently holding onto her arms, fingers stroking her exposed skin. She could feel this emotion boiling over, this frustration. Sexual frustration.

His lips hovering only a breath away, their nose grazing. The feel of the hot air tickling her senses made her eyelids heavy, the mix smell of hard liquor and pure masculinity intoxicating. Caroline allowed herself to drown in this moment, closed her eyes anticipating his next move. Klaus grinned at Caroline's slightly tilted chin, his lips brushing up the left cheek to her ear. Lightly whispered a goodnight before flashing away.

At the lost of heat surrounding her, Caroline shot open her eyes. At the realization of what just almost happened, she stomped her feet in annoyance and cursed out loud to the open night sky. She was mad at herself for being disappointed and a longing for the one person in this world that she shouldn't feel anything other than hatred towards.

Storming towards her car while cursing under her breath at the original hybrid for stirring emotions she did not want to deal with. She needed to go home and sleep this off.

* * *

Any thoughts? Like it, hate it?

It would be great if I can get some reviews ;)

Thank you for reading.

p.s. I recently opened an account on Tumblr, it's under the same name. This is posted on there also, just FYI :D


End file.
